Episode eight Rewritten!
by reenastar
Summary: Kyoya rapes Haruhi. What will happen when Tanaki walking in on them? Find out! Rated M for a reason people. no flames. Kyouya and Hunny and Mori OOC. Violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 8-Rewritten**_

Chapter one:

"Well, you could always pay with your body," Kyoya says. He grabs my wrist and throws me onto the bed. As he straddles me, a cruel smile appears on his lips. Fear floods my body. _'He is serious! Oh my God! Tamaki! Anyone! Help!'_

His lips press against mine and his tongue parts them as if he were sliding a knife through butter. I am too shocked to react immediately. It doesn't occur to me to fight back until I feel his hands caressing my body. I try to kick him, but because his body is what is pinning me down, I can not. Punching him is out of the question; he noticed this at once and pinned my hands to the bed. I am beginning to feel sick. I hear his voice in my ear, saying, "Remove my pants. Now."

With shaking fingers I do as instructed. I feel the swell of his hard penis and am flooded with fear so much that I stop.

"Well?" he asks impatiently, "what are you waiting for? I have locked the door; no one can come in and rescue you, my sweet." A knock at the door makes me jump.

"Kyoya, why is this door locked? Have you seen Haruhi?" I hear Tamaki shout.

Kyoya gives no reply.

Soon he is lying naked on the bed, and he is removing my dress. He unclips my bra and after fondling my breasts for a moment, he slides my panties off before forcing my legs apart. Then he penetrates me. I cry out in pain.

"Kyouya?! Is that Haruhi?! What are you doing to her? Haruhi, can you hear me? Are you Okay? What is he doing to you?"

Tears flow freely down my cheeks. I can hardly breathe past the giant lump that has formed in my throat, let alone speak. Kyouya just smiles his evil smile. Suddenly there is the sound of a key in the lock.

"Shit!" Kyoya says, more to himself than anyone else. "I forgot about the spare!"

The door swings open and my heart leaps into my throat when I see Tamaki standing in the doorway, a stunned look on his face. Then the stunned expression turns to one of rage.

"Oh my God!" Tamaki cries. He runs to us and slaps Kyoya across the face. "You pig! Are you sick or something?"

He kicks Kyoya hard in the ribs, and Kyoya, not expecting this, is thrown off the bed. He hits his head on the nightstand and lies on the floor, motionless. Then Tamaki turns his attention to me. Wiping my tears away with a tissue, he asks, "What happened?"

I tell him everything, and as I tell my story, Tamaki's facial expression becomes one of increasing disgust. When I finish, he hugs me tightly to him. After a moment, however, he remembers that I am naked, and he releases me as if I was a hot coal. Blushing bright red, he hands me my clothes from the bed and turns his back so I can dress in privacy. I finish dressing quickly and walk over to Tamaki. I wrap my arms around his slender waist and bury my face in his shirt.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"You're welcome," he replies. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight to him.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Suddenly a noise is heard from across the room. Kyouya has regained consciousness and he is absolutely livid.

"You…you…you bastard!" he shouts. " I was only trying to scare her and re-enforce what you had said earlier!"

"Yeah? Well I think she was pretty scared! And you didn't stop at scaring her, did you?" Tamaki shouts back, holding me close to him.

Kyouya's head whips around, as is he is looking for something. Suddenly he grabs one of the katanas from the corner of the room. He casts the sheath aside and holds it, ready to strike at a moments notice. Tamaki grabs another katana from beside the bed and holds it at the ready. I back up into a corner. With what sounds to me like a war cry, Kyoya rushes at the blonde teen, sword held high above his head. It was clear to me that he had never held a sword in his life. (I had picked up a great number of things from watching Mori sepmai and Hunny sepmai train at the Kendo club.) Neither had Tamaki, for that matter. Tamaki blocks Kyoya, but only just, and it is very sloppy. Fear grips me for the third time tonight as I watch the two unskilled men fight clumsily. Tamaki makes a stab at Kyoya, who dodges it and brings the flat of the sword down on the back of Tamaki's head. The sword falls from the blonde's grip and he crumples to the floor. Kyoya raises his sword above his head to deliver the final blow…

End Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I run to Tamaki and pick up the fallen sword. Kyoya brings his blade down, but instead of meeting flesh, it meets steel with a loud clang.

"You know, it is considered rude to strike an opponent when he is down," I point out.

Kyoya just glares at me and strikes. I block him and give a push backwards. He isn't expecting this, and thus is forced backwards a bit. When he regains his balance, he swings the katana wildly in my direction. I block him again, and then make a stab. The kensen breaks his skin just above his right hip. Blood slowly courses down his leg.

He releases no sound, but I see that his face is contorted in pain. I remove the sword, hoping that the stab will make him come to his senses. Instead, he makes a downward cut. The blade slices my arm, leaving a deep gash, which begins to immediately bleed.

My eyes water and I cry out. He takes advantage of my momentary distraction to swing at me again. This time I see the blade and step back. Unfortunately, the still unconscious Tamaki is lying on the floor behind me and I trip. I land hard on the ground, sprawled over the unmoving body.

Kyoya stands over me and brings his sword down. I block his with my blade, knowing full well that soon the blood loss will get to me and I will loose my strength. Minutes pass, and I feel my strength slowly slipping away. Kyoya's blade is consequently growing closer and closer to the unmarred flesh of my throat…

End Chapter Three

AN: For those of you who do not know, the kensen is the tip of the sword. A katana is a type of Japanese sword. Please don't ask why Kyoya has them all over his room. I wanted to include a swordfight, and I did, so HA!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Suddenly I hear Kyoya cry out in pain, and his blade falls to the ground with a clatter. Opening my hazel eyes, I see the ornately decorated hilt of a dagger protruding from Kyoya's chest. He falls to his knees, and then, with a grunt, he falls flat on his face. Blood is pooling beneath his now motionless body. I am in shock. Turning to the doorway, I see Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru standing in a group. The only one without a look of utter shock on his face is Mori. I also notice that in his hand, he carries a dagger, identical to the one in Kyoya's chest. The twins walk to me in long strides and they pull me to my feet. Hikaru is one who notices my heavily bleeding arm first.

"What the hell happened here?" Mori asks as he lifts Tamaki's body. I tell the four the whole story. Once I have finished, Hunny did the most shocking thing every. Turning to look at the body of Kyoya, he spits on the floor, saying, "So the bastard deserved what he got then."

I am too shocked to say anything, so I just nod. Then, the twins pull me from the room, saying I need to get my wound cleaned and wrapped before I loose too much blood. I am getting very dizzy from the blood loss, and thus I do not put up much of a fight.

Later, after my arm has been cleansed and wrapped tightly, I go and see Tamaki. I find him lying on his bed, still out cold; the doctor is standing at the foot of the bed, talking with Mori.

"So will he be okay?" Mori asks.

"Yes, although he may be out for another couple hours. That was quite the blow to the head," the doctor remarks. Mori and I both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, thank you, doctor," Mori says bowing respectfully.

"You are most welcome. Take care," was the doctor's reply. Then, he turns and walks from the room.

"So, Haruhi, how is your arm?" Mori asks, his eyes focusing on the gauze Hikaru and Kaoru had tightly wound around the wound.

"Good. The twins did a really good job of cleaning it up," I reply, looking at Tamaki with sorrow.

Mori notices this and gives a sort of grunt before leaving the room, mumbling something about needing to find Hunny.

I walk over to Tamaki's bed and gaze down at his sleeping form. 'He looks so peaceful,' I say to myself. Unexpectedly, tears well up in my eyes and overflow, running down my cheeks. I touch his hand gently and sit down on the side of the bed. Hours pass. The twins bring me a bowl of ramen at suppertime.

Just as I am about to leave, Tamaki moans. His baby blue eyes flutter open.

"Haruhi...is that you…?" he says in a croaky voice.

"I'm here," I coo, laying my hand on his.

"Haruhi…I-I-I'm sorry…I couldn't fight him off…"

"Shh, baby. It's all alright now," I say, putting a finger to his lips.

He just closes his eyes and, grabbing my hand, he pulls me along side him. I wrap my arms around his slender form and close my eyes. Instantly I succumb to sleep.

End Chapter Four.

AN: If anyone has any ideas of what should happen next, please feel free to message me. Also, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. If this story is not to your liking, just simply don't read it. Common sense - you have it for a reason.


End file.
